Mon Tresor
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: "How far would you go for him? Would you give up everything in order to stay with him?" He asked, voice firm, angry. "Of course not. I will be the King of England, and not he, nor anyone else will get in the way of that." Edward/Jasper. Slash. Rated M.


Author Note: Alright you guys after a long, long, oh, and long absence I could not stop myself from writing this. This is my first EdwardxJasper multi-chaptered fic, yes I am very excited about that. Although this will be slash it will also feature some hetero sex scenes because If it didn't then the story wouldn't be as erotic as I have imagined it. Anyway this first chapter is simple and short but MAJOR WARNING! It contains sexual relationships between a hetero couple! Yes like I said its SLASH but with dashes of other stuff because it will also contain some femslash! Well I hope you enjoy my new story!

WARNINGS!: SLASH(ManxMan), Non-slash sexual relations, Femslash(womanxwoman), OOC, Graphic Sex scenes especially in later chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If SM knew I was using her characters for this she would have an attack.

…

Mon Trésor

What was it about these sort of gatherings that I enjoyed the most? It certainly was not the banquet nor the drinking nor the dancing. No, it was the people, more importantly, the women. Women of all kind came here, such beautiful creatures they were and although I preferred them blonde - like the one that was with me now - I loved them all. The one with me now was quite astute, her small hand kept rubbing light circles on my thigh that were driving me mad with desire.

"Milord, why do we not go someplace more _private_." She insisted, while bringing her delicate hand to my chest. She was definitely astute. However, I loved to have them beg for me.

"What's the rush?" I asked, loving the way she bit her bottom lip in frustration. Her hand on my thigh halted its movements and gave a light squeeze while she looked up at me through long lashes. Her slick tongue darted out to lick her lips, that act alone had my cock twitching.

"Please, Milord… let us go." She pleaded. I loved it. I loved that I had this kind of control over them. It was absolutely addicting. With one final look around the large room I stood up pulling her with me. She sighed happily as she led me to the third floor, an air of smugness about her simply because I had chosen her tonight. As soon as we arrived at her chamber I attacked her lips. She gasped and opened her mouth, tongue mingling with mine. My hand worked on her dress, first removing the corset, leaving her top-half bare to me. A moan left her lips as the cold air touched her uncovered breasts. I moved from her lips to her swan-like neck and began licking and biting until she was panting with lust. I then moved to her other side and continued to suck one her neck - completely ignoring her heaving breasts. I teasingly ran my tongue down the valley of her breasts and dipped it when I reached her navel. She groaned and tried to stimulate her nipples herself, but I was not about to allow that. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them on her sides ignoring her protests at my actions. I looked down at her for a second, loving the look of distress on her beautiful face, before carrying her off to the bed. I laid her down and finished removing her garments. She lay there panting her body begging for mine, her eyes pleading me to take her. I let a smirk grace my face before I began to slip off my own clothes. Her eyes widened and she began to trail her flat stomach with her fingertips, knowing she was not allowed to go below her waist, or up to her sensitive chest. Once I was completely nude I sat on the edge of the bed and ordered her to come to me.

"Now, be a good girl and lick me." I said as she kneeled between my legs. Her long blond hair fell past her lower back, her hazel eyes light up with the fire of desire, and her breathing quickened slightly. She started off on my neck giving me small bites here and there. Then she reached my chest and playfully flicked my nipple with her tongue while her hand pinched the other, I was careful at controlling my groans. With a smile she continued lower, dragging her long nails against my back. She was very good; finally she reached my burning erection. I hissed when she dipped her head down and touched the head of my length with her wet tongue. She was absolutely wonderful. Her hands reached out and grabbed the shaft of my erection - stroking it delicately - adding just the right amount of pressure. As she continued to bob her head up and down I grabbed a hand full of her luscious golden hair and tugged it making her moan. The vibrations sent me on another high, I let out a quiet moan and threw my head back as she continued to suck on my length. She ran her tongue from the tip to my balls, and back again, before engulfing me once more. The pleasure was immense and before I knew it I was exploding in her hot mouth. She drank it all up only letting a few drops run down her chin. I tried to control my breathing as I saw her wipe it away with her finger and then bringing it to her mouth. I leaned down toward her and reached down with my hand to touch her in her most intimate place. She groaned as I slipped my finger inside her, stroking her wet, velvet-like skin. She began to rock her voluptuous hips with the rhythm of my finger. She whimpered, mewled, and howled as I touched her, driving her mad. I locked my eyes on hers as I continued to fondle her. A second finger went inside her stretching her out. She was quivering with want as I leaned further down and licked the shell of her ear.

"Thank you for your services," I whispered in her ear, still stroking her, "You truly are magnificent, Tanya. You may please yourself now." I finished. She shuddered when I retrieved my fingers holding them out to her. She eagerly pulled them into her mouth and licked them clean before moving to the bed. As I re-dressed I could hear her loud moans and groans as she touched herself.

"A-all for y-you, M-Milord." She gasped. I turned to look at her, her back arched as she plunged her fingers into herself with one hand and she stroked her breasts with the other, what a beautiful creature she was. As I walked out the door I heard her once more.

"Always f-for you, P-prince Edward."

AN: Wow…um…that was my first semi-lemon between a girl and guy and…um I liked writing it a lot! Well tell me what you think…in case you were wondering I've seen in some of the classical period movies that they sometimes threw parties where anyone could attend (if they had money) and they could party or what have you, and also men from those time could pick up women. Yes I modernized my explanation…anyways this is just my theory, of course derived from fictional movies, so I'm not positive that these gatherings actually took place during old English time. Also the time period for this fic is one I don't know I'm guessing between the early 1800's or mid 1800's but then again this isn't a historical fic so the date should be relatively unimportant except for the fact the English monarchy still exists.

Also please readers hold on I will update all my other stories, I've not abandoned them! _

WOW! Alright to wrap this up please review and tell me how I'm doing, I'm working really hard on improving my writing and I hope I've improved if only a bit.

REVIEW! :)


End file.
